The Effects of Mashed Potatoes
by Inyx Dawn
Summary: Trying to make mashed potatoes, Harry fails horribly and ends up covered in the lumpy food. So Charlie decides that the boy needs to get cleaned up. Taking him upstairs, the man offers Harry a method the boy can’t resist.
1. Potatoes

**Disclaimer:**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Trying to make mashed potatoes, Harry fails horribly and ends up covered in the lumpy food. So Charlie decides that the boy needs to get cleaned up. Taking him upstairs, the man offers Harry a method the boy can't resist.

**Warning:** Lemon in future chapters

* * *

"Oh it's so good to see you, dear," Molly gushed, giving Harry a motherly hug.

Said savior blushed something fearsome and lowered his eyes. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

Someone off to his right chuckled good naturally. "You're gonna suffocate him, mum."

Molly let Harry go and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh be quiet, Ron, and put your things up in your room. You too, Harry."

Ron snickered, taking his secondhand trunk and dragging it up the stairs, Harry trailing behind him.

* * *

They reached Ron's room quickly enough, dropping their things on the floor and collapsing on their respective beds.

Harry looked up at the orange ceiling before twisting his neck so that he could look over at his best friend. "Hey, Ron?"

The red haired boy hummed, flipping through a worn looking _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

Harry bit his lip and gazed back at the ceiling. "Is your entire family coming over for tomorrow?"

Ron laughed. "Of course, mate. It's Christmas!"

The Boy Who Lived chuckled weakly and whispered, "Yeah…"

The other boy frowned, but just as he opened his mouth to question him, a voice from downstairs yelled, "Boys! Get down here, and welcome the others!"

Ron rolled his eyes, rolled out of his bed. "Come on, Harry. Better hurry before she drags us down."

Harry shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Be nice, Ron."

Ron flashed him a grin. "I'm always nice."

The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow, rising from his bed and heading toward the door. "Yeah in Opposite World."

Ron bit down a laugh, following Harry down the stairs. "That was a terrible comeback, mate."

Harry pouted although Ron couldn't see it and entered the kitchen. "Shut up, Ron. Maybe I was trying to be terrible."

"I don't think you could be terrible even if you tried, Harry."

Both boys jumped and spun around. Ron's eyes narrowed as he glared at the smirking man. "Don't scare us like that, Charlie!"

The man, Charlie, snickered. "You should be more aware of your surroundings. Anyway, mum wants you to help her set the table, Ron."

While the two were talking, Harry had been trying to will down the blush he could feel creeping up his neck. However, now he tilted his head and, confused, asked, "What about me?"

Charlie grinned. "You, my good man, have the privilege of being in my wonderful company while we peel the potatoes."

'Initiate blush now,' Harry thought dryly knowing that his cheeks must rival the man's dark auburn hair at that point.

Ron outright laughed. "Wonderful company my arse!" He shook his head and, as he was walking out of the room, said, "Good luck, mate."

Charlie chuckled and gazed down at Harry. "Well, are you ready to get started on those potatoes, Harry?"

The boy gulped and nodded, not trusting his voice. He was led to the sink where an array of peeled potatoes lay.

The man grinned and winked at Harry which only served in making him blush harder. "We really were supposed to peel the potatoes, but I got a head start. So now we just have to mash them. And I think that it would only be fair that you do it since I peeled them."

Harry pouted, the redness in his cheeks fading. "Fine. Where's the mixer?"

Charlie smiled and placed one of his hands on Harry's cheeks, rubbing one of them with his thumb. He held back a chuckle when those cheeks burned under his hand. Taking back his hand, he opened one of the cupboards and took out a mixer. "Here you are."

Harry stared at the potatoes, avoiding looking at the man, and took the mixer, whispering, "Thanks."

* * *

_PLOP CRASH THUMP_

A booming laugh filled the room. "Oh Merlin! Harry, have you ever used a mixer?"

Harry groaned and sank lower to the floor. "It's been awhile."

The walls, windows, and Harry were covered in lumpy mashed potatoes. The boy's hand had been too loose so when he started the mixer, it flew out of his hand and splattered everything with the tan food. Charlie had dodged in time, so he was still clean.

The man grinned and pulled the fifteen year old from his spot on the ground. "Come on let's get you cleaned up."

And as he pushed Harry up the stairs, he whispered a quiet scourgify on the room, cleaning it of the mess and leaving it spotless.

He smirked, and continued on up after Harry, pulling him into the bathroom once he reached the boy.

Harry watched as Charlie closed the door after them. The man twisted around so that he could look at Harry, and grinned. "Strip."

Harry sputtered. "Excuse me!" he exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

Charlie's eye lids lowered and he bent down to Harry's ear, whispering, "I said strip, Harry."

Harry almost groaned as Charlie purred out his name. However, he held it back, breathing heavy. "Al-alright."

* * *

To Charlie, it was a cross between being aroused for the first time and being thrown into a popular strip joint. Harry had been shivering and jittery through the entire process until, finally, he was down to his boxers. As skinny as the boy had looked in his clothes, it was completely opposite without them. His stomach, instead of being concave like Charlie had expected, was toned and muscled. The boy's arms had wiry muscles, probably from quidditch, and his legs were well defined. It took all of Charlie's self control to banish the image of the boy panting underneath him, his strong legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

Harry had stopped at his dark blue boxers, not willing to take away his last piece of dignity. He daringly looked up at Charlie's face to see what he should do next. But the man was looking him over with narrowed eyes, and Harry had to focus on willing down the massive erection he was getting.

"Good, Harry. Now let's get rid of the rest of those potatoes."

And suddenly Charlie's mouth was on Harry's cheeks, lightly licking away the mess. His arms encircled the boy's waist to support him, and then a jarring, destabilizing sensation tingled through Harry's legs. Charlie quickly noticed and pulled away.

Harry groaned at the loss of those beautiful lips and that tongue. However, Charlie wasn't done just yet. He led Harry to a wall, pressed the boy against it, and then crushed his lips against Harry's while pressing his body against the savior's.

"Char…lie…"

One leg slipped between Harry's as Charlie nibbled on the boy's lower lip. Harry clenched the man's sleeve to steady himself, but then Charlie's hands grasped his and pinned them against the wall. Harry succumbed easily to his will.

Then, Charlie pushed him up the wall as his other leg maneuvered itself between Harry's legs, and the boy automatically wrapped his legs around Charlie's waist for support. The man pressed him against the wall harder with his body as his tongue ran over Harry's. The boy then slipped his hands away from Charlie's and moved them through his hair. In turn, the man cupped Harry's cheeks, holding him in place.

Charlie pulled away, breathing heavy. He looked at the boy in his arms and smiled. Harry's hair was disheveled, his face red, and his verdant eyes were glazed over with lust.

Charlie leaned in and purred against Harry's lips, "Do you want to continue, Harry?"

* * *

**© 2008 Inyx Dawn**


	2. Interruptions

**Disclaimer:**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Trying to make mashed potatoes, Harry fails horribly and ends up covered in the lumpy food. So Charlie decides that the boy needs to get cleaned up. Taking him upstairs, the man offers Harry a method the boy can't resist.

**Warning:** Lemon in future chapters

* * *

Harry's eyes fluttered as his head fell back against the bathroom wall. "Oh Merlin, yes," he moaned.

Charlie's smile transformed into a grin as he picked the boy up. It wasn't terribly difficult as Harry didn't weigh that much and his legs were already around the man's waist.

In no time they were on the highest floor below the attic. There was only one room up there, and it was Charlie's and Bill's but, luckily, Bill wouldn't be able to make it to the Burrow until the next day so the two had the room to themselves.

The dragon tamer gently laid the teenager on his bed, and crawled on top of him, careful not to crush the small boy. Charlie crushed his lips against Harry's, nibbling against the boy's bottom lip.

Harry whimpered and opened his mouth which was immediately assaulted by a seemingly talented tongue. Not sure of what to do, Harry nervously rubbed his tongue against Charlie's, causing the man to press his lips harder against Harry's.

Charlie was in Heaven at that moment. He parted from those beautifully bruised lips and sat up on the bed between Harry's legs, breathing heavy.

Scared that he had done something wrong, the young savior pushed himself up and gazed at Charlie's face. Finding only barely contained lust, the boy elegantly twisted his body so that he was on his knees, and he pulled the man down for another kiss, which Charlie recuperated without any hesitation.

The twenty three year old slid his arms around the petite body, forcing those aching lips to part. Feeling a hand wandering over his chest and unbuttoning his shirt, he brought one of his own hands up and tore through the buttons like they were nothing, and successfully ridding himself of the offending piece of clothing.

Harry pressed his chest against Charlie's when he felt a cold hand slip under his shirt and trail a finger down his spine, causing him to shiver emphatically. He pulled away from the kiss and tugged his shirt off, throwing it off to the side.

Instead of heading straight for those wanton lips, Charlie pressed an open mouth kiss on Harry's collarbone, sucking and nibbling at the skin until it was a dark red. Trailing down, he kissed his way to one of the boy's hard nipples.

Harry almost cried out when he felt the man's persistent sucking, and he ran his hands through Charlie's hair, forcing the man's head in place.

Once Charlie thought the piece of flesh was hard enough, he headed back to the boy's mouth, pressing his lips hard against Harry's. And as his tongue explored the warm cavern, his right hand made its way to the other nipple, rolling it between his fingers causing the boy to whimper louder and moan.

Charlie's left hand wandered further down, but just as his fingers had breached the waist band of the boy's trousers, a loud voice interrupted.

"Boys! Dinner's ready!"

Harry fell back against the headboard and groaned. "You can't be serious," he whispered to himself.

Charlie smirked from his place in the middle of the bed. He crawled on top of Harry and leaned toward the boy's ear. "Eager are we? Hmmm, I wonder if you can last one more day, Harry," he purred.

Said boy gasped as the man bit his ear lobe lightly. "I think I'll ah…manage," he moaned.

The man got up off the bed, taking another shirt out of his dresser and throwing Harry's at the boy.

"Better hurry before mum gets up here," Charlie muttered, buttoning up his red silk shirt, fully aware that he left Harry in a daze.

Harry nodded, finally able to use full function of his body as the last of the lust left his body. Pushing himself out of the bed, he pulled the shirt on and stared at Charlie; unsure of what it was he had to do.

The man smiled at the insecure boy. "Well come on, Harry. Best not keep the others waiting."

He bent down to Harry's level, and gave him a chaste kiss, rubbing the boy's cheek with his thumb.

* * *

Dinner that evening had taken its toll on Harry as he tried to avoid looking at Charlie, not wanting to make it bluntly obvious that he liked the man. Of course, his constant blushing whenever his gaze shifted or whenever Charlie let loose a chuckle had not helped matters.

When he and Ron had finally said good night to everyone, and trekked up to their room, Harry was so exhausted. The moment he reached his bed, he fell on top of it and instantly lost consciousness.

* * *

For Charlie, dinner had been immensely amusing. Poor Harry had tried to make himself as surreptitious as possible, avoiding looking at Charlie or talking to him.

He rolled over and stared at the ceiling, once again wondering how it was he fell in love with the Harry Potter.

* * *

It must have been sometime during the first task with the dragons. Charlie had, of course, seen the boy around the grounds but he hadn't known much more about Harry than the rest of England. He'd noticed how Harry had this innate grace that the boy seemed unaware of, and how, while he looked very much like his father, Harry's long hair brought out a bit more of the Lily in him. He was truly stunning.

However, when Charlie had seen the way Harry had handled the Hungarian Horntail, the man began noticing his skills, his personality. Exceptionally powerful though the boy was, he never made a big show of it. His intelligence in defense matched with any of the professors, but he was always so modest.

The boy had so much on his small shoulders. Voldemort, the Daily Prophet, the Ministry, Dumbledore, being the Boy Who Lived, even just being an orphan. Charlie was amazed that Harry could handle the pressure and stress of it all. That made the man think that the boy most likely thought he was going to die in this war. All of those problems, instead of making him frantic and worried, had made Harry resigned. He truly believed that, whether he defeated Voldemort or not, he would still die.

* * *

"Harry…," Charlie gently whispered, his voice seeming to caress the boy's name. "Tomorrow, you'll be mine. And I'll make sure no one ever hurts you."

* * *

**© 2008 Inyx Dawn**


	3. Melodies

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Trying to make mashed potatoes, Harry fails horribly and ends up covered in the lumpy food. So Charlie decides that the boy needs to get cleaned up. Taking him upstairs, the man offers Harry a method the boy can't resist.

**Warning:** Lemon

* * *

"_Ngh…Charlie…de-eper!" Harry heard himself scream._

_Those hard thrusts became more vigorous as Charlie went as deep as he could into that wonderfully hot, tight heat._

_They'd been at it for what seemed like hours, and Harry could hardly see straight. He'd been fucked so thoroughly that every thrust that managed to hit the bruised bundle of nerves buried in his arse added on to his all consuming lust and arousal. And if that wasn't enough, Charlie had taken a hold of his cock which was already streaming with pre-cum, and was stroking it in time with each of his thrusts._

'_Oh Merlin! Charlie, I'm…ah...gonna…oh!"_

_Those words shattered whatever was left of the man's self control, and his thrusts become uneven as his hips sent his cock deeper and harder._

_Harry threw his head back as he cried out Charlie's name, jet streams of white substance hitting his stomach and the man's chest. He was breathing heavy as Charlie kept thrusting into him._

_Once, twice, three more times Charlie managed to thrust into Harry's body before the tightening of those sinful muscles became too much for him, and he moaned out Harry's name, his seed coating the insides of the boy's arse._

_The man fell on top of Harry, careful not to crush the boy before wrapping him in his strong arms. They both fell into a satisfied slumber, as Harry snuggled deeper into Charlie's chest._

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes, stretching out his arms to get loose all the kinks. He wriggled slightly and that was when he felt something sticky near his nether regions. The boy groaned even as he remembered the pure bliss of his dream.

His eyes shot toward his best friend's bed, and he sighed. Ron was not only still sleeping, but he was looking the other way.

And so, Harry carefully got up from the bed and checked the sheets. Miraculously, the sheets were semen free. Harry's pants, however, were definitely not.

The boy carefully padded over to the bathroom across the hall, blushing slightly at the memories the particular room invoked. He shook himself out of the pants and his boxers before walked over to the curtained bathtub.

Harry took a quick shower, making absolutely sure that he was no longer sticky, and stepped out of the tub. He tightly wrapped a white fluffy towel around his waist and flew down the stairs to the living room where a huge fireplace was located. The fire was roaring, flickering shades of yellows and oranges across the hot brick. Harry threw in his pants and boxers, too scared to even contemplate washing them, and he trekked back up the stairs to get changed.

* * *

Opening presents on Christmas Day had always brought a smile to Harry's face. For different reasons than the rest of the Weasley's but nevertheless he was always smiling. But Harry couldn't bring a Christmas to mind when he'd blushed the whole day. The boy cursed Ginny for giving Charlie those peppermint candy canes. And he cursed Charlie for using them to make Harry feel very uncomfortable and aroused.

There had been a few minutes when sadness had broken through his smile and arousal. Harry had opened all of his presents, saying thank you to everyone. But he hadn't gotten one from Charlie. He himself had brought back the miniature Hungarian Horntail he had received during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament the year before and had put it in a box littered in small breathing holes and surrounded by a fireproofing spell for Charlie.

Catching the man's eyes, the dragon tamer winked and went back to sucking his red and white twisted candy causing Harry to start blushing once again, smiling slightly. Maybe Charlie had a present for him but was making Harry wait until that night.

The rest of the day was spent playing quidditch in the field on the outskirts of the Burrow, or cooking the Christmas Day supper in the hot, bustling kitchen, or sleeping the day away. Harry forwent the kitchen not wanting a repeat of the potato incident, and he didn't want to risk sleeping, not knowing what dreams his mind would concoct. So he trudged through the deep snow toward the makeshift quidditch field.

No one else was there, however. Harry groaned and fell backwards into the snow. Gazing blearily at the white sky, the boy hummed softly to himself. The notes were random and ever-changing, seemingly chosen a moment before they were made. And they flowed beautifully, like a never ending song on the edge of stopping.

So while Ron was complaining about helping out with dinner, and Ginny was sleeping, and the twins were experimenting on more of their joke products, and Bill was saying goodbye to the goblins at work with Fleur, and Molly was scurrying across the house, and Arthur was watching it all with a smile, and Charlie putting the finishing touches on a hard earned present, Harry was humming a song about joy, love, sorrow, and anger, all merging together in that ever-changing, never ending tune that the boy sounded for hours.

* * *

Shortly after arriving back at the Burrow, Harry found the house in pleasant chaos. The kids were setting the magically lengthened table while the parents were bringing in the rest of the food, and Charlie and Bill were conversing in the living room.

Shrugging out of his jacket, Harry glided into the dining room, taking his usual seat in the middle of the right side of the table.

Dinner started soon after, and the two young adults made their way back into the dining room while everyone else was settling down in their seats. Charlie took the unoccupied seat across from Harry, Bill sitting next to his brother.

And now that those candy canes were nowhere in sight, Harry began cursing mashed potatoes. Why Charlie had to lick the food off his spoon was beyond Harry, but the man did it anyway.

* * *

Charlie was smirking mentally at the small victory of making Harry aroused. The man was a bit disappointed at the lack of potatoes but knowing why the family was short on the particular food made up for it. It also increased Charlie's lust.

Merlin, he couldn't wait until dinner was over and everyone went to bed. Charlie was going to _ravage_ the boy. Thank Merlin the roommates were being rearranged for Bill and Fleur's visit. The new couple would be taking Charlie and Bill's room while Ron roomed with Ginny and Charlie moved in with Harry.

The man grinned. Tonight would be fun indeed.

* * *

"Wh-what are you doing, Ron?" Harry asked shakily.

After dinner, the two friends had gone back to their room and changed. But when Harry fell back into his bed, Ron had grabbed his pillows and walked to the door.

Ron frowned. "Mom's making me sleep in Ginny's room because Bill insisted on sharing a room with Fleur. So Charlie's bunking with you. He'll probably be here in a few minutes. See you tomorrow, mate." Ron waved goodbye, and headed out the door.

Harry's face went up in flames. 'Oh Merlin! Charlie's sleeping…in here…with me…shit,' he panicked.

His more logical and devious side argued, 'Make him want you…tease him until he can't take it anymore. Make him fuck you until you both can't move.'

Harry almost moaned aloud at the image his mind provoked. He slipped out of his pajamas until he was left in a pair of black cotton boxers. The boy spread himself out on his bed, picked up Ron's _Quidditch Through the Ages_, and pretended to read.

* * *

Whatever Charlie had expected when he walked into Harry's room, it was definitely not what he got. The boy lay practically nude with only a pair of boxers to cover himself. His honey golden skin shimmered in the scant light, and his emerald eyes glittered behind raven black hair.

Next thing Charlie knew, he had whispered a silencing and locking spell and then he was on top of Harry, kissing and sucking and nibbling and biting until the room was filled with moans and purrs.

The man crushed his lips against the boy's, sucking on his bottom lip until Harry opened his mouth. His tongue swept through the boy's meager defenses and rubbed against Harry's eliciting an enticing moan from the boy.

Removing his mouth, Charlie trailed kisses down toward his lover's waistband. He stopped at the boy's navel, and nipped around it causing Harry to moan. The man stuck his tongue in Harry's navel, sucking it which only made the boy cry out his name.

Deciding that he wanted to taste the hard piece of flesh that was currently poking his neck, Charlie tore off Harry's boxers, exposing the red cock. The man pressed the flat of his tongue against the tip of Harry's shaft.

"Haaa..." Harry shuddered at the hot, wet pressure on such an incredibly sensitized area, already feeling a slow fire curling tightly in his stomach.

Charlie applied a little more pressure with the flat of his tongue, then initiated a long, excruciatingly slow lick across the tip of the boy's cock. Harry moaned and shuddered again.

Charlie ran his tongue up towards the base, sucking random patches of skin along the way. Harry's gasps and shudders encouraged Charlie's ministrations, and he abruptly changed tactics, taking things up a notch. He trailed his mouth back down to the tip, licking around the head before roughly tonguing the slit.

"Ahh!" Harry arched his back and reflexively tangled his fingers into Charlie's hair. The fire in his stomach was curling more tightly, white-hot bolts of pleasure flooding his entire body.

The man wrapped his lips around the head, sucking softly. At this point, Harry couldn't resist, and he bucked his hips, attempting to drive himself more fully into Charlie's hot mouth. The man grabbed his lover's hips in a steel-like grip, halting any further movement. Harry let out an unconscious whimper, now only able to sit there and pray for more contact.

Charlie smirked but took some pity on the savior, both sensing and hearing his distress. He abruptly opened his jaw and took in all of Harry that he could, deep-throating him harshly.

"Ng...Ahhh!" Heat and sensation coursed through Harry's veins more forcefully than blood, and the fiery coil in his stomach tightened fiercely. He wrapped his legs around the man's neck and pulled, wanting—no, _needing_—him closer.

Charlie relaxed his throat muscles, allowing his head to be yanked nearer and his mouth to be plundered more fully. He was working all out now, sucking hard without restraint. He could tell that the boy wasn't going to last long—if Harry's increased moans, cries, and shudders weren't hint enough, the salty, thick taste of precum in his mouth was a sure give-away.

"Nn...ahh!...Char-Charlie..." Harry felt the coil in his stomach tighten again, the burning pleasure in his body almost too much to handle. If not for his skin, he was sure he would burst from it. "Charlie...I'm...I'm gonna...ngh...Charlie—!"

Harry's cock was heavy in Charlie's mouth. Uniquely tasting precum leaked freely down his throat. The fingers in his hair were wound so viciously, he was sure his hair was pulling out by the roots. But the reaction he was getting was worth it all. Charlie yanked on the boy's hips, sucked his shaft as far into his throat as it would go, and swallowed hard.

When Charlie's throat muscles squeezed him so brilliantly, Harry couldn't take it anymore. The coil of fire in his stomach clenched and burst, and pleasure blasted through his body so violently that it almost hurt.

"_Charlie!!_"

Said man answered with a small hum as hot liquid flooded his mouth. He swallowed instinctively, noting the distinctive—though indescribable—taste. Charlie gave one last suck before letting Harry's cock fall from his mouth.

Standing off the bed while his dazed lover blinked slowly, Charlie stepped out of his own boxer's before once again falling on top of Harry. He kissed him, hard, into awareness. When Harry felt Charlie's hard erection poking against his stomach, that coiling heat returned to his abdomen and his limp cock started hardening once again.

Charlie smirked against the boy's lips before removing his own red lips from Harry's bruised and swollen ones. He brought three of his fingers to Harry's mouth. "Suck," he purred.

Harry groaned and took the fingers into his mouth sucking and licking the digits as hard and seductively as one as inexperienced as him could. Judging by Charlie's dilated eyes and fierce growl, Harry was doing pretty good.

Charlie ripped his fingers out of his young lover's mouth and leant down toward the boy's ear. "Wrap your legs around my waist," he whispered.

Harry complied quickly, shifting so that he could maneuver his legs around the man's middle.

Charlie grinned and slipped his fingers beneath the boy. He let one of the digits toy with Harry's entrance, teasing the puckered flesh before slowly working his way through the tight ring of muscle. Once the finger was fully in, Charlie looked at Harry's face. The boy's eyes were tightly shut, but other than a bitten lip, it would seem that Harry was only feeling discomfort.

Charlie wriggled his finger a bit and added a second finger. A whimper escaped Harry's lips as the man began scissoring open the entrance, getting it prepared for something bigger. Charlie curled his fingers slightly, and Harry's back arched off the bed as he moaned.

Charlie smirked. 'Found it,' he thought triumphantly.

He moved his fingers in and out, still widening the muscle, making sure to hit the bundle of nerves each time. Finally, he added a third finger. But since he made sure to keep brushing against the boy's prostrate, the only thing Harry did was squirm slightly.

Once Charlie was sure Harry was ready, he removed his fingers, eliciting a disappointed groan from the boy beneath him. Using his own precum on his cock, he positioned himself in front of Harry's entrance. Charlie gave his lover a chaste kiss, whispering against his lips, "This will hurt at first, but it'll get better."

Harry nodded and braced himself, his hands hopelessly tangles in the sheets.

Charlie smiled briefly before pushing through the slightly loosened muscle. Inch by inch, the man forced himself to go slowly so as to not hurt Harry. But it was hard. His groin was half way buried in a tight pulsing heat which only served to make his cock twitch and make Charlie want to push all the way through.

When he was finally seated in Harry's arse, Charlie took deep breaths, waiting for the okay from Harry.

When his lover first entered him, Harry had had to hold back a cry of pain. His entire body felt like it was being torn in two, and an unpleasant tingling sensation was traveling up and down his spine. However, after a few minutes, that pain turned to pleasure. Gazing up at Charlie's lust filled eyes, he nodded.

Charlie pulled out until only the head was inside before thrusting back in, hard and deep. Harry's head fell back as he moaned from the pressure on his prostrate.

Charlie's breath came in shallow pants. His mind was hazy with the downpour of feeling rushing through him. His strong arms wrapped tightly around Harry's shoulders and gripped the boy to him. His hips moved slowly at first, giving Harry a feel for it, but gradually they picked up speed. He needed release, and he needed it soon. Normally, he would have drawn this out. He would have teased and touched and milked every moan he could get from the pliant body beneath him. But this was not the time for that kind of superficial flirtation. This was the time for passion too hot to be quenched. This was the time for an orgasm so sweet and unexpected it left you dizzy for long moments afterward. This was the time for Charlie to show Harry just how badly he wanted him.

The thrusts came harder and deeper. The sweat dripped. The moans became screams became gurgles became soundless, desperate breathing muffled by brushing lips and tasting tongues. Muscles grew taut and lax again in the constant rhythm of sex, slicked by all manner of bodily fluids. And when the orgasms finally came, they came within seconds of each other and hit both of them so hard they couldn't even breathe. They rode through the waves and aftershocks together, nails digging into skin, teeth clenched into wordless moans.

Charlie shakily pulled out of Harry, his limp groin smacking against his leg. The man lay next to the boy, pulling Harry toward him until the boy's face was snuggled into Charlie's chest.

Harry winced slightly at the pain in his arse. He looked up at Charlie's tired yet smiling face and tentatively smiled back.

"What happens now, Charlie?" Harry whispered.

Charlie kissed his scar and brushed a hand through the boy's hair. "I don't know Harry, but one thing's for sure."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "What?" he asked.

Charlie grinned and leant toward the boy's lips until his own lips were a hair's length away. "You're mine," he growled before placing a chaste kiss on the boy's mouth.

When they parted, Harry smiled and snuggled further into his new lover. "Yours," he whispered.

* * *

**© 2008 Inyx Dawn**


	4. Sequel

The sequel to _The Effects of Mashed Potatoes_ has been posted.

It is titled _The Effects of December Twenty Sixth_ and will also only be three chapters.

I _might_ do a sequel to _The Effects of December Twenty Sixth_ but we'll see.

Nevertheless, here is the link:

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net / s / 4532175 / 1 /

* * *

**© 2008 Inyx Dawn**


End file.
